Skye
Skye, legally known as Mary Sue Poots, is a genius-level hacker and clearance level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Before her recruitment into the agency, Skye worked for the Rising Tide "hacktivist" group so she could reveal the truth about the existence of aliens, superheroes, and demigods to the world. When she appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, Phil Coulson recruited her into his team. However, the real reason why she agreed to join S.H.I.E.L.D. was to discover the truth about her lost parents. She joined them as a consultant becoming a valued member of the team throughout the course of their missions. Skye finally gained official S.H.I.E.L.D. membership just before the hunt for the Clairvoyant. After the events of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War she joined the rest of her team in going off the grid. Skye was devastated when she learned that fellow agent, Grant Ward was an agent of HYDRA and she joined the team in defeating the Centipede Project and John Garrett. When Agent Coulson became the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. she, along with the rest of the team, went with him to begin rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Early Life Born in a small Chinese village in Hunan Province, Skye's parents and her entire village were killed defending her when she was just an infant. Designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D., a team was sent in to investigate. After losing contact with the main team, the back-end team, consisting of Richard Lumley, Linda Avery, and three other agents, investigated only to find the infant sleeping in the arms of the dead lead agent. The rest of the main team was dead. However, according to another version of the story, the villagers were trying to protect Skye from her own parents, who then exterminated the entire population of the village.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag After returning to the United States, the other members of the team started to be eliminated. To ensure her safety, Skye was dropped off by Avery at the Saint Agnes Orphanage, who gave her the name Mary Sue Poots,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness and arrangements were made for her to be moved to different foster homes to keep her safe. When she was nine she stayed with a family, called The Brodys, that Skye particularly wanted to like her, but she was soon sent back to the orphanage.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Since she didn't like her legal name, she gave herself the name Skye. When she grew up and became a computer expert, she deleted all official records on her "Mary Sue Poots" identity. Skye became obsessed with finding out the truth about her parents and eventually she ran away and at some point in her life joined the Rising Tide, a computer activist (Or as Skye would say, "hacktivist") group. Skye and the Rising Tide shared certain beliefs about the freedom and accessibility of information. It was through the Rising Tide, that Skye bonded and became involved with master hacker Miles Lydon. Skye spent two years living out of her van and using her skills to reveal classified data to the public while searching for information about her parents. However, in all of her searching, the only evidence she was able to find about them was a document with all of the pertinent data redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was then that she came on to the idea to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. The First Mission While investigating the rumors of something called "Centipede" in Los Angeles, Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would kill a normal human being. She posted video of Peterson on-line and left just enough evidence for S.H.I.E.L.D. to track her down. She met with Peterson at a local diner and advised him either to run, as she did not trust S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motivations, or to get ahead of the situation by using his abilities to become a super-hero. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Phil Coulson and Grant Ward, who were seeking out Peterson for his own safety, and taken to the Bus for interrogation. After being questioned while in the Cage, and Skye agreed to help them. After helping S.H.I.E.L.D subdue Peterson and get him the help he needed, she accepted an invitation to join Coulson's Team, while maintaining contact with Miles Lydon and Rising Tide.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot and Skye in Malta.]] Realizing that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't the monstrous behemoth she originally believed it to be, Skye realized that she wanted her place in S.H.I.E.L.D. and after a harrowing incident in Malta, decided to commit herself to her training and the team, with teammate Grant Ward acting as her supervising officer. Conflicting Loyalties When a hack from Miles Lydon endangered the life of "Registered Gifted" man Chan Ho Yin, Phil Coulson's team sought to bring him into custody. Tipped off by Skye, Lydon evaded capture and met up with Skye at his apartment in Austin, Texas. Coulson, fearing that Skye might turn, tasked Agent Melinda May to follow her. She confronted Skye and Lydon at his apartment and took them into custody. While in custody, Skye tried to convince her team that Lydon was a good man who only believed in freedom of information. However, when Agent Grant Ward provided evidence that Lydon sold the information about Chan to mysterious sellers for one million dollars, she realized that he was not the man she thought he was. Skye helped Ward extract Coulson and May when the operation to rescue Chan went bad. Afterward, Coulson gave Skye an ultimatum-- come clean with him, or be left behind. Skye decided to tell Coulson the truth about her quest for her parents and agreed to the stipulation of wearing a Tracking Bracelet, one that keeps her from operating electronic equipment, in return for being allowed to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. In return, Coulson agreed to find out what he could about Skye's parents. The Mystery Deepens Soon after, during a visit the Hub, Phil Coulson was as good as his word and looked up the original version of the file. Coulson was truthful when he told Skye that the document was not about her specifically, and that it was about the woman who dropped her off at the orphanage, an unnamed female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Coulson apologized for the lack of specifics, but Skye was grateful for the information anyway. However, Coulson was not being completely honest with Skye, as he indeed discovered more than he was willing to reveal to her until he knew more. The file itself created more questions than it answered creating a larger mystery that Coulson wished to solve for Skye's sake. To this end, Coulson recruited Melinda May to help uncover the truth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub Sink or Swim While Agent Victoria Hand was on-board the Bus briefing Coulson's Team and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on leads for Phil Coulson's captors and plans to find him, Skye attempted to pursue a lead on the case by hacking the financial system in order to look into the finances of Vanchat. This caused a disruption to the briefing when her Tracking Bracelet locked down the Bus' computer systems. Hand's course of action to remove her from the plane was backed by Melinda May, who claimed that she was of no use on the plane. The rest of the team helped her to avoid being sequestered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and provided her with a satellite phone that she'd be able to use once. While on the lam from S.H.I.E.L.D., she tried on her own to hack the financials but was met with similar success to her efforts on the Bus, forcing her to use social engineering to gain access to the home of Lloyd Rathman, impersonate Agent May, and force Rathman and the security guards who came to investigate to use a computer for her to divine the information she sought. After discovering Centipede Project's Mojave Desert site on her own, she was able to inform the rest of the team that she was headed over there. After actively participating in his rescue, including the incapacitating of Raina with a right cross, Coulson finally saw fit to remove Skye's Tracking Bracelet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place The Truth Revealed .]] Soon after, while Skye and the rest of the team visited S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, Phil Coulson and Melinda May traveled to Mexico City, Mexico, where they tracked down former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Richard Lumley, who had been involved with Skye's case and fell off the grid soon after. Lumley told Coulson the story of that long-ago op. Soon after returning home, the other agents involved in the op began to be eliminated until only he and Linda Avery remained. Avery took steps to hide Skye in the foster care system, making sure she would never be in one place for too long, before being murdered herself. Coulson, tiring of secrets, revealed this to Skye but feared that learning of all of the lives lost on her behalf would shatter her spirit. However, in the end, Skye's resilience surprised him. She was grateful that S.H.I.E.L.D. had protected her all of these years and now considered them to be the family that she never had. The Mysterious Weapon After the mission at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, the team was informed by John Garrett about some mysterious weapon in Jamaica. The team went to the town of Negril and found the weapon. After some skirmish with the guards they managed to get the weapon onboard the Bus and fly off. Once they examined the weapon, Skye was able to hack the weapon's code and track its origin to the remote town of Limoux, France.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase Near Death on the train.]] After the mission in France, the team found a lead to the whereabouts of the Clairvoyant through Ian Quinn. Tracking a mysterious package that Quinn acquired from Cybertek Technologies, the team went undercover and boarded the train transferring the package to Quinn's care. However, the team was jeopardized by Luca Russo, and Cybertek sent operatives to neutralize the team. In the ensuing chaos, the group was separated, and only Skye and Leo Fitz were left to pursue Quinn. .]] The pair arrived at Quinn's compound, where Skye proceeded inside alone and was shocked to find Michael Peterson, still alive but horribly scarred. She attempted to get Peterson to escape with her, but unknown to her, Peterson was being controlled by the Clairvoyant through a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, and the package was actually a high-tech prosthetic leg that was subsequently attached on Peterson's limb. Skye attempted to stop Quinn, but was shot twice in the stomach. Close to death, she crawled to the door and called for help, but was unable to call loud enough. She was eventually found by Phil Coulson and saved at the last minute by her team, who sustained her condition by placing her inside of a Hyperbaric Chamber.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Shortly after being shot, the team took her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum in Switzerland, where despite the doctors best efforts, her injuries were too severe and there was nothing more they could do other than keep her comfortable. Desperate, Coulson decided to take Skye to the location where he was brought back from the dead. After some research, the team located a secret facility known as The Guest House. With the help of Agent John Garrett, Grant Ward's former S.O., the group managed to retrieve GH.325, a drug that seemingly regenerates damaged cells. Just right after the drug was administrated, Coulson arrived warning not to give Skye the drug, as he discovered in the compound that the drug is made from the bodily fluids of a blue alien corpse hidden inside the base. After initial shock and struggle, Skye managed to recover thanks to the effects of the drug.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Solving the Mystery During Skye's recovery, the team joined forces with the Asgardian Sif in taking down Lorelei. After that situation had been dealt with, Coulson revealed to Skye the true nature of the drug, and the two decided to work together to find the secret behind it without telling the rest of the team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Return of HYDRA Chasing Deathlok The group soon resumed their hunt for the Clairvoyant, joining up with other significant S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Skye was given the duty of splitting the team into different groups and sending them to find and analyze potential suspects for the Clairvoyant's identity. To give her proper authorization for committing to the task, Skye was made a Clearance Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The team eventually traced the Clairvoyant to Thomas Nash, whom Grant Ward murdered after he threatened Skye's life. However, Skye and Phil Coulson suspected that Nash was not the Clairvoyant, and after analyzing the evidence given, they realized that the real Clairvoyant was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Before any further action could be taken, the Bus was suddenly hijacked by Agent Victoria Hand, who ordered her agents to take everyone on the team except for Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning The Exposure As Victoria Hand directed the Bus to the Hub, the team intercepted an encrypted message that revealed HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. Having been exposed, the HYDRA operatives began assaulting various S.H.I.E.L.D. outposts and picking off non-HYDRA loyalists. Agent Hand, believing Phil Coulson and his team to be HYDRA sleeper agents, brought them to the Hub for incarceration. Upon arriving at the Hub and believing Hand to be the Clairvoyant, Skye encrypted a hard drive so that Hand couldn't access vital information that the team had collected over their various missions. Then the group split up in order to evade capture, with Skye and Grant Ward holding off various agents while the rest of the team attempted to rescue Jemma Simmons, who had been working at the Hub during the pursuit of the Clairvoyant. During their time together, Skye and Ward admitted their attractions to each other but Skye chose not to pursue any relationship. Skye was later present when the HYDRA sleeper agents at the Hub were rounded up, and displayed shock at the revelation of Agent John Garrett being the Clairvoyant.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Betrayed In the aftermath of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, Phil Coulson was left in charge of the Hub and Skye gave him Intel. When Colonel Glenn Talbot insisted on sending peacekeepers there, Skye was assigned to collecting the team's badges and erasing their identities, so that Coulson's Team could escape persecution. Eventually, they found Providence.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence While there, Skye learned from Agent Eric Koenig that the Fridge was raided by HYDRA, and, fearing for Grant Ward who was sent to the Fridge to imprison John Garrett, Skye gave Ward the location of Providence. As half the team went to Portland to capture Blackout, Skye and Koenig discussed using NSA satellites to find the escapees. They brought Ward in their discussion, not knowing that he was a HYDRA sleeper agent and helped free those escapees. Ward had come to Providence to retrieve the pass codes to the encrypted hard drive Skye handed him earlier. To keep his identity secret, Ward killed Koenig; however, Skye found his body in a closet. Realizing "Ward is HYDRA," Skye sought Ward's motive for being there so she boarded the Bus with him to learn he wanted her codes. Skye tricked Ward into taking her to Ruthie's Skillet in Los Angeles, claiming that the code was location-based. When she tried to escape him, she was captured by Deathlok. She confronted Ward on his betrayal and he told her that his feelings for her were real. When Deathlok used a Heart Stopper on Ward to solicit her cooperation, Skye acquiesced and revealed that the codes were altitude-based, causing the Bus to take off. Fortunately, Coulson came to her rescue and they used Lola to escape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal The next morning, Coulson's team made a plan to defeat Garrett and retrieve the Bus. After the meeting, Skye and Melinda May had a candid conversation about their feelings toward Grant Ward and how to focus them effectively. May also offered to be Skye's new S.O. Eventually, Coulson's team found the Barbershop Headquarters in Havana, Cuba that Garrett was using; when they entered, Skye and the others were surrounded by Centipede Soldiers and Kaminsky holding the Berserker Staff. Skye was able to access the computers in the headquarters to put a trojan program for Garrett as her teammates battled the Centipede Soldiers and Kaminsky. Coulson's team escaped as the building collapsed, burying their opponents. Garrett was found at the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in New Mexico and, on the Jump Jet, Coulson gave instructions towards the battle at Cybertek. Skye entered the Cybertek facility and went into the handlers' control room, threatening that she had a bomb. She let Kyle Zeller know that she was in charge and called Garrett to let him know that Coulson was coming for him. Garrett bragged about ending Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to her in response. Ultimately, Skye found Mrs. Zeller for Kyle, freeing him from the incentive program that HYDRA was using to ensure cooperation and then she found Ace Peterson, who was being held hostage to assure Deathlok's cooperation. With his son's freedom, Deathlok killed Garrett. Skye approached Deathlok, asking him to join Coulson's Team, but he declined.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End The New Beginning Skye went with Coulson's team to the Playground and was reunited with Simmons who survived Garrett's kill-order. When she asked Simmons about Fitz, she learned, that he was alive. Then she met Billy Koenig. Skye was given the assignment of translating the Words of Creation written by John Garrett on the Bus. She used many avenues, including her contacts with Rising Tide, but after a month, she still had not completed the assignment. Coulson tasked Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, and Skye to act as back-up for Isabelle Hartley, Idaho, and Lance Hunter who were attempting to buy information from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when they were attacked by Carl Creel, who stole the information on an 0-8-4 that they sought. When Creel was identified as the assassin, Coulson sent Skye to see Grant Ward, their prisoner, in the Vault D, who promised her that he would always be truthfully with her. He told her how HYDRA communicated secretly to its agents, but, before he could discuss her father, she returned him to isolation. She was then sent on a two-pronged mission to obtain the Obelisk and a Quinjet. As Hartley, Idaho, and Hunter left the Government Storage Warehouse with the artifact to get Hartley medical attention, Skye and Triplett stole a Quinjet and used its cloaking technology to escape, while May departed on a motorcycle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows After bringing the Quinjet to the Playground, Skye learned about the deaths of Idaho and Hartley. She was told by Coulson to pack Hartley's possessions; Hunter approached and he and Skye had a talk about Hartley, her family, and his friendship with her. Skye, May, Hunter and Triplett later went to Creel's location to arrest him and retrieve the Obelisk. Hunter shot Skye and the others with an I.C.E.R. to pursue Creel himself. Skye's Father told Raina that he needed Skye to explain the Words of Creation on the Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Skye continued her training with May who let her know that killing was not an easy task. Skye then talked with Ward about HYDRA's recruitment policies towards gifted individuals. She learned that HYDRA could be very persuasive and that if the gifted refused, they would be taken out. She accompanied May and Hunter to Casablanca, to help Donnie Gill who was on board the Maribel del Mar. However, they were too late to save him from HYDRA re-triggering his brainwashing program. Skye was forced to shoot Gill and took a shot at HYDRA agent Bakshi, who was saved by Simmons, to make sure her cover was maintained. When she returned from Morocco, she went into Vault D to ask Ward if he had been brainwashed into working for HYDRA. Ward told her that since he will always be honest with her, the truth was no. Suspicious of Ward's motives, Skye questioned his honesty streak. Ward let her know that he wanted her to believe him when he says that he can lead her to her father. Skye quickly left the cell. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Bonding with Others On South Beach, Skye helped Hunter to steal a ticket from Bridget so that she could copy it and get Phil Coulson and Melinda May into a gala for the rebuilding of Santa Maria de las Flores, a church that housed a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back. Coulson wanted the painting. As the two worked on the mission, Skye and the others bonded by telling stories of their past romances and love interests. Skye admitted that she once had a crush on Grant Ward. Meanwhile, she did independent research into the painting and learned that it was 500 years old but the inscription was not, causing Coulson to realize that there was another who wrote it recently. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Personality When first met, Skye was a confident woman obsessed with superhero culture and the shadow organizations that existed within it. She's edgy and can out-talk anyone with her unflappable nature. However, after the ordeal against John Garrett, Skye became more aloof, taking her role as a member of Coulson's new S.H.I.E.L.D. more seriously. Originally, Skye viewed S.H.I.E.L.D. as a "1984", Big Brother-style government organization filled with secrets. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye realized its place in keeping order and law enforcement. Presently, she has expressed that Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. is now her life, including a desire to stand with her Supervising Officer Melinda May in an unknown situation. Emotionally, Skye loves her friends deeply and worries for their well being. She harbors deep resentment towards Ward for his betrayal. When she discovered that Simmons was a mole for S.H.I.E.L.D. in HYDRA, Skye had to be reassured by May before believing that Simmons would be safe. She noticed that something was wrong with Coulson when he needed to purge himself of the Words of Creation, though others, but May, did not. She enjoyed her time on the Bus before the Civil War and went there to work when it became available. Equipment *'Weapons': During her first months of training to become a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Skye took some weapons training under the supervision of Agent Grant Ward. Although she used some handguns during her first missions with Coulson's Team, she actually never fired a gun against an opponent until becoming a full-fledged Field Agent with Melinda May as her new Supervising Officer. **' ': When Skye infiltrated Ian Quinn's compound in Malta, Quinn himself pointed one of these guns to Skye. She managed to disarm Quinn and pointed him with the gun, but she fled before actually having to use it. **' ': When Akela Amador attacked Skye, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons while they were performing surveillance activities inside a van, Skye tried to defend themselves using a gun. However, she mixed up the safety release with the magazine release, and Amador managed to knock the van off the road. **' ': When Skye infiltrated Lloyd Rathman's house posing as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, a private security agent pointed one of these guns to Skye. She managed to disarm the guard and used it to menace his partner, managing to tie both up. **' : Skye began training with this sniper rifle per Melinda May's suggestion in order to get used to its recoil, and later used to shoot at Donnie Gill to prevent him from freezing May and Lance Hunter on the Maribel del Mar freighter. **'Night-Night Gun' **'I.C.E.R.' **'Taser Projectile Launcher': Skye become a full-fledged field agent with Melinda May as her Supervising Officer, and used the Taser Projectile Launcher to subdue Carl Creel during one of her missions. Abilities Skye is an accomplished computer hacker with contacts in Rising Tide. On many missions, these skills are utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Phil Coulson put her in charge of the Clairvoyant mission because she "sees things in unique ways" and was a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. She also had pickpocketing skills, managing to steal Michael Peterson's driving license in Los Angeles, and a set of keys from an Italian train Conductor without being noticed. After the betrayal of Grant Ward, Melinda May became Skye's new S.O. and began training her as a field agent. Her hesitation toward using firearms has subsided, as demonstrated by her using the Taser Projectile Launcher against the Absorbing Man. Skye has been further trained by May to stay calm during intense situations, wearing a heart monitor to observe her progress. Relationships Family *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies (Former relationships) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Superior Officer **Felix Blake - Colleague **Eric Koenig † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Dr. Jazuat - Doctor **Garrett's Team - Colleagues ***John Garrett ***Antoine Triplett **Coulson's Team - Teammates ***Phil Coulson - Team Leader, and Friend ***Melinda May - New Supervising Officer ***Grant Ward - Friend ***Leo Fitz - Friend ***Jemma Simmons - Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director and Friend **Melinda May - Colleague and Supervising Officer **Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Friend **Leo Fitz - Colleague and Friend **Antoine Triplett - Colleague and Friend **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague **Lance Hunter - Colleague **Idaho † - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague *Michael Peterson/Deathlok - Enemy while under HYDRA coercion, now Ally *Akela Amador - Enemy while under HYDRA coercion, now Ally *Elliot Randolph *Sif Enemies *Camilla Reyes *Miles Lydon - Former Rising Tide Colleague and Boyfriend *Cybertek - Enemy Organization **Carlo Mancini † *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ***Grant Ward - Former Teammate, Supervising Officer, and Love Interest ***Raina ***Ian Quinn - Attempted Killer ***Kaminsky ***Edison Po † **Carl Creel *Lorelei Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Skye is an unrelated character, a brief supporting character of War Machine who claimed to work for an intelligence service. Behind the Scenes *Due to her popularity, Skye will appear in the mainstream Marvel Comics universe.[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December] References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:0-8-4 Category:Rising Tide Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Level 1 Category:Coulson's Team Members Category:Heroes